


Just a little bit

by Givsen



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Она немного пьяна.Он немного теряет голову.





	Just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> Песня-вдохновение  
> Skit & Tijani - Sweat
> 
> Тематический коллажик  
> http://i12.pixs.ru/storage/9/2/8/lminjpg_3707921_27156928.jpg

      Тэ Мину нравятся посиделки с друзьями, поэтому приглашение Джон Хёна по случаю новоселья он воспринимает с энтузиазмом. Он приходит к положенному времени, вежливо здоровается с Са Юн — девушкой Джон Хёна — и проходит в гостиную, где его уже ждут Мин Хо, Джин Ки и Ки Бом. Однако помимо них на диване обнаруживаются ещё две девушки, при виде которых Тэ Мин сбавляет шаг и в лёгком недоумении оборачивается.  
      — Са Юн-а пригласила подруг, — говорит идущий следом Джон Хён.   
      Выдавив из себя кривоватую улыбку, Тэ Мин кивает, и девушки, приподнявшись, кланяются ему в ответ. И Ан Тхи Ян, и Ким Ёль Ши он знает с тех пор, как Джон Хён познакомился с Ли Са Юн, однако ощущение неловкости всё равно виснет в воздухе невидимым тяжёлым облаком, потому что с одной из этих девушек его кое-что связывает. Кое-что, о чём не принято говорить в присутствии лишних ушей.  
      Присев за стол рядом с оживлённо болтающим Мин Хо, Тэ Мин косится на Ёль Ши. Та сидит напряжённой струной и упорно смотрит в пол. Кажется, она отрешается от реальности, и Тэ Мин, в принципе, не может её за это осуждать. Он и сам не отказался бы впасть в кому, потому что перед глазами снова, как и при каждой их встрече, волей-неволей всплывают картинки семилетней давности, когда они были слишком молоды, едва знакомы и очень пьяны.   
      Выпивка на столе появляется одновременно с закусками. Все учтиво благодарят хозяйку и с энтузиазмом принимаются за еду, попутно обсуждая последние новости и сплетни. Только Тэ Мину кусок в горло не лезет. Он никак не может перестать смотреть на Ёль Ши, которая сидит на другом конце стола и так же не притрагивается к палочкам. Их нервозность тянется тонкой нитью между остальными, и Тэ Мин вздрагивает всякий раз, когда Мин Хо или Ки Бом пытаются с ним заговорить. Он улыбается, кивает невпопад и тщетно пытается влиться в беседу, но у него ничего не получается, поэтому его быстро оставляют в покое.  
      Ёль Ши поднимает взгляд только после того, как бутылок на столе становится больше, чем тарелок. Пьёт она, на удивление, намного охотнее, и Тэ Мин ловит себя на мысли, что действует так же. Он против воли будто подстраивается под её движения, и память услужливо подсовывает очередное воспоминание из прошлого: тёмная комната, жаркое дыхание и тихое насмешливое «Не торопись, повторяй за мной».  
      Тэ Мин закашливается из-за того, что у него резко пересыхает в горле. Он поспешно хватает бутылку с пивом и, налив в стакан, почти залпом выпивает всё под удивлённый взгляд Мин Хо.   
      — Кажется, у Тэминни сегодня задорное настроение, — со смешком говорит тот и толкает поперхнувшегося Тэ Мина локтем. — Как придёшь домой, обязательно поставь на ночь рядом с кроватью тазик, а то мало ли.  
      — И прихвати пару таблеток болеутоляющего, — подхватывает Ки Бом, сморщившись. — С утра очень пригодится, поверь мне.  
      Тэ Мин, рассеянно кивнув, пытается улыбнуться, но на него уже не обращают внимания. Тема за столом тут же соскакивает на скабрезные шуточки о похмелье. Кто-то делится опытом, остальные смеются, Тэ Мин никак не может сосредоточиться. Алкоголь наполняет голову шумом, так что голоса окружающих превращаются в гул — назойливый, почти раздражающий.   
      Тэ Мин не понимает ни слова.   
      Отставив опустевший стакан, он снова смотрит на Ёль Ши, и та внезапно тоже поворачивается в его сторону. Их глаза встречаются на один короткий миг — секунда или того меньше, — однако этого хватает, чтобы щёки обдало жаром. Тэ Мин в замешательстве отводит взгляд.  
      Вечер, между тем, набирает обороты. Компания постепенно пьянеет, поэтому разговоры становятся всё откровеннее. Са Юн и Джон Хён, в принципе, не стесняются друг друга — они встречаются чуть больше ста дней, поэтому вполне свободно шутят на темы, из-за которых Тхи Ян и Ёль Ши начинают нервничать. Основательно захмелевший Мин Хо всё настойчивее обращается к их половине стола, и Ки Бому приходится пару раз одёрнуть его, чтобы не скатиться в то, что люди называют сексуальным домогательством.   
      Ни для кого, в принципе, не секрет, что Мин Хо уже четвёртый месяц пытается добиться расположения Тхи Ян, но его упрямство пока даёт отрицательные результаты. И, если подумать, Тэ Мин понимает, почему. Наверное, стоит напомнить хёну, насколько надоедливыми могут быть некоторые фанаты, ведь он сейчас ничем не отличается от них.   
      Улыбнувшись весьма фривольной шутке Ки Бома, Тэ Мин подносит рюмку с соджу к лицу и едва не роняет её, поймав на себе взгляд Ёль Ши. Она настолько внимательно смотрит на него — вернее, на его губы, — что внутри невольно вспыхивает смущение. Тэ Мину приходится приложить определённое усилие, чтобы не выдать этого. По спине разлетается рой мурашек, когда он представляет, как она прокручивает в голове сцену семилетней давности, и жажда вновь даёт о себе знать. Он слишком давно не испытывал подобных эмоций, и это чудовищно неудобно, потому что он привык контролировать себя и свои желания. Во всяком случае, в вопросах, касающихся женщин.  
      Тэ Мин лихо опрокидывает соджу и передёргивает плечами. Он не любит вспоминать эру Люцифера, потому что она зачастую была связана с некоторым ущемлением его мужских качеств в угоду популярности, однако кое-какой эпизод того времени до сих пор горит в груди клеймом. И связан он именно с Ким Ёль Ши.   
      Познакомились они незадолго до выхода нашумевшего клипа. Тэ Мин жутко стеснялся своего девчачьего вида и всячески старался компенсировать это нарочито мужественным поведением. Его раздражала необходимость соответствовать излишне женственному концепту, но деваться было некуда — едва дебютировавшие артисты не могли диктовать агентству свои условия.  
      Ким Ёль Ши была сестрой Ким Ёль Бома — помощника их менеджера, который всегда крутился где-то неподалёку на всякий случай. Она тоже строила карьеру стаффа, но в другой группе, поэтому частенько сталкивалась с ними по долгу службы. Тэ Мин знал, что Ёль Ши была старше, но никогда не интересовался, насколько. В то время его заботила только карьера, а женщины, которые сыпались на него как из рога изобилия, могли претендовать только на роль декорации. И Ёль Ши, при всей своей очаровательной неуклюжести и старательности, ничем от них не отличалась.  
      Всё изменилось одним прекрасным вечером. Клип на песню Люцифер завоевал первую награду, поэтому стафф и менеджеры решили закатить небольшую вечеринку. Несовершеннолетнему Тэ Мину, разумеется, никто не наливал, однако это не помешало ему случайно выдуть из стакана Джин Ки сногсшибательную смесь из соджу и пива. Алкоголь подействовал на неокрепший организм мгновенно — Тэ Мин опьянел так стремительно, что сам не заметил.   
      Момент, когда в их каморке оказалась Ёль Ши, остался покрытым тайной. Кажется, она пришла к брату или что-то в этом роде, но тот, понятное дело, заканчивать вечер так рано не торопился, поэтому её сразу же усадили на диван и дали в руки стакан с пивом.   
      Поначалу Ёль Ши вела себя скованно. Она стеснительно жалась в углу, реагируя на обращения к ней бледными улыбками и неуверенными кивками. А затем к ней подсел основательно принявший на грудь Ёль Бом. Он почти силой влил в неё алкоголь, заменил пустой стакан полным, повторил процедуру и успокоился лишь когда Ёль Ши более-менее расслабленно откинулась на спинку дивана.   
      Тэ Мин понятия не имел, чем руководствовался Ёль Бом, накачивая сестру алкоголем в практически незнакомой компании, но в тот момент заострять на этом внимание не хотелось. Постепенно меняющееся выражение лица Ёль Ши забавляло его, поэтому когда Ёль Бом отлучился, он решил подсесть поближе.   
      Разговор сперва никак не хотел клеиться. Ёль Ши смущалась, прятала глаза и всё время прикладывалась к стакану, Тэ Мин чувствовал себя круглым дураком. Однако когда ему наконец удалось удачно ввернуть шутку, общение пошло на лад. Ёль Ши оттаяла, а к Тэ Мину опять вернулась уверенность. Вечер, казалось, разом обрёл совершенно новый оттенок.  
      Тэ Мин до сих пор не мог вспомнить, когда именно они с Ёль Ши оказались в отдельной комнате. Вроде как это была каморка стаффа, потому что довольно тесное пространство заполняли сразу три одноместные кровати, но все мелькающие перед глазами детали тонули в жарких поцелуях и попытках не споткнуться о собственные ноги.   
      Тэ Мин впервые оказался в подобной ситуации, поэтому будь в его крови меньше алкоголя и адреналина, он непременно спустил бы всё на тормозах. Однако в тот момент голова слишком кружилась от градусов, запаха Ёль Ши, горячих поцелуев и не менее горячего дыхания, поэтому остановиться и подумать у него не было ни сил, ни возможности. Тэ Мин почти в прямом смысле помешался, ведь у него пока ни к кому не возникало настолько сильных чувств.   
      Ёль Бом уволился спустя полгода после произошедшего, и Ёль Ши исчезла из поля зрения на долгих пять лет. Тэ Мин ни разу не вспоминал о ней — бытность айдола едва ли оставляла время на подобную роскошь. Однако потом Джон Хён познакомился на радиостанции с Са Юн, около полугода осознавал свои чувства и, наконец, привёл её вместе с подругами знакомиться. И Тэ Мин впервые за долгие годы испытал шок, ведь одной из подруг Са Юн оказалась девушка, которую он давным-давно стёр из памяти и которая всё равно осталась частью его жизни. Несмотря ни на что.  
      Тэ Мин сжимает губы, пытаясь выбросить из головы интимные картинки, но они всё равно назойливо всплывают в памяти. Изгибы фигуры, мягкость груди, сладость первого секса, когда каждое ощущение похоже на удар током. Многие говорят, что подобный опыт не забывается: кто-то запоминает свою неуклюжесть, кто-то — неподходящую обстановку и дурацкую неловкость. Тэ Мин же помнит, что он сходил с ума, и после того, как Ёль Ши вернулась в его жизнь, ему всё сложнее избавиться от желания испытать это ощущение вновь.  
      Джин Ки засыпает, когда время на часах приближается к полуночи. Он достаточно пьян, чтобы его невозможно было поднять даже пушкой, поэтому Джон Хён, сперва честно попытавшийся растолкать лидера, вздыхает и накрывает его пледом.   
      — Пусть проспится, — говорит он, и остальные согласно кивают.  
      Съёмки в дораме вкупе с плотным графиком, концертной деятельностью и сольными проектами из кого хочешь душу выжмут, все прекрасно понимают состояние Джин Ки. Он жутко устаёт, поэтому энное количество алкоголя действует на него, как транквилизатор.   
      — Если хочешь, могу проводить его на такси, — подаёт голос Мин Хо.  
      Перехватив вопросительный взгляд Джон Хёна, Са Юн качает головой.  
      — Не стоит. Завтра у меня всё равно нет эфиров, так что я вполне могу подождать, пока Джин Ки-ши не выспится. Пусть отдохнёт как следует, утром я сварю ему похмельный суп.  
      — Звучит как песня, — вздыхает Ки Бом. — Может, мне тоже остаться? Похмельный суп с утра — самое то, чтобы быстро оклематься.  
      — Облезешь, — кривится Джон Хён. — Я могу принести его тебе в термосе на тренировку.  
      Ки Бом демонстративно морщит нос.  
      — Фу! Всю романтику испоганил своей практичностью! Суть ведь в том, чтобы его приготовила девушка.   
      — Его и приготовит девушка, — дёрнув бровью, говорит Джон Хён. — Моя девушка, поэтому принесу тебе его я. Смирись.  
      Вздохнув, Ки Бом обращает к посмеивающейся Са Юн полный тоски взгляд.  
      — И как ты с ним только живёшь? Тиран, деспот, да и жопа у него наверняка жутко волосатая!  
      — Ну, насчёт тирана и деспота ты точно преувеличиваешь, — фыркает та.  
      — А кучеряшки на моих ягодицах, между прочим, её жутко заводят, — подхватывает Джон Хён, и комната моментально взрывается смехом.  
      Тэ Мин тщетно пытается зажать рот рукой, чтобы заглушить хохот, и опасливо косится на Джин Ки. Однако того, кажется, совершенно не беспокоит поднявшийся гвалт.   
      Когда общее веселье, наконец, успокаивается, Тэ Мин краем глаза видит, как Ёль Ши меняется в лице. Грузно облокотившись на столешницу, она прикрывает глаза рукой и икает, на что тут же реагирует Тхи Ян. Она наклоняется, спрашивает что-то и, услышав ответ, хмурится. Судя по всему, Ёль Ши явно не стоит больше наливать, поэтому Тэ Мин то ли с огорчением, то ли с облегчением понимает, что вечер подходит к концу. Пора откланиваться.  
      — Са Юн-а, — зовёт Тхи Ян, — Ёль Ши-я нехорошо.   
      Са Юн не мешкает: присев рядом с Ёль Ши, она с беспокойством заглядывает ей в лицо.  
      — Пончик, хочешь прилечь?  
      Ёль Ши, рассеянно махнув рукой, качает головой.  
      — Всё хорошо. Я сейчас приду в себя.  
      Тхи Ян недоверчиво поджимает губы. Подхватив Ёль Ши под руку, она осторожно поднимается.  
      — Придёшь, обязательно, только давай для начала ты всё-таки немного полежишь, хорошо?  
      — Да, — Са Юн присоединяется с другой стороны, — полчаса в кровати — и будешь как огурчик, гарантирую.  
      Ёль Ши болтается между ними, как болванчик.  
      — Ага, тухлый… ик!.. огурчик, — глупо хихикает она. — Ладно, веди меня, свита, умру красиво в кровати Са Юн-а!  
      — Я тебе умру, — бухтит та. — Завоняешь мне плед — с того света вытащу и заставлю стирать!  
      — Д… Дыгав… Похер, я в теме, — сбившись, кивает Ёль Ши и безвольно плетётся к комнате.  
      Тэ Мин провожает их спины взглядом, затем поворачивается к замершему в напряжении Мин Хо и улыбается.  
      — Поздно уже, пора собираться.  
      — Д-да, — рассеянно отзывается тот. — Сейчас пойдём.  
      Услышав это, Ки Бом оживляется.  
      — Закажем такси? На улице, конечно, тепло, но идти пешком так лень.  
      Тэ Мин охотно кивает. Ему тоже не улыбается напрягать ноги, потому что тяжесть в голове и желудке тянет его к земле. Хочется поскорее растянуться в кровати.  
      Однако резво построенные планы разваливаются, когда появившаяся из спальни Тхи Ян изъявляет желание отправиться домой. Мин Хо будто только этого и ждёт. Подхватившись, он вскакивает на ноги и громогласно объявляет:  
      — Я провожу!   
      Тхи Ян шарахается от него, как почтальон от бульдога.  
      — Спасибо за предложение, но не надо, я живу недалеко, сама дойду, — чеканит она, пытаясь слиться со стеной.  
      Но Мин Хо не привык сдаваться. Тэ Мин ловит себя на мысли, что почти завидует его упрямству.  
      — Девушке не следует так поздно ходить одной. Если хочешь, я буду держаться позади.  
      Тхи Ян заметно бледнеет. Её явно не прельщает перспектива оказаться наедине с тем, кого она всеми правдами пытается избегать, но вариантов категоричного отказа не особенно много. Чтобы убить в Мин Хо желание помочь, нужно проявить смекалку и недюжинную фантазию, поэтому Тхи Ян в замешательстве кусает губы.  
      Помощь приходит внезапно, откуда не ждут.  
      — Так давайте пойдём вместе, всё равно по пути, — радушно предлагает Ки Бом, и в глазах Тхи Ян вместо уныния появляется паника. Овертеться сразу от двух провожатых будет куда проблематичнее.   
      Мин Хо, судя по кислому виду, тоже не в восторге от идеи Ки Бома. Правда, по совершенно другой причине. Однако когда он открывает уже рот, чтобы возразить, в спор вступает Са Юн, которая наверняка замечает состояние подруги.  
      — Если хочешь, можем и мы с оппой присоединиться. Прогуляться, так сказать, перед сном. Джин Ки-ши всё равно спит, а Ёль Ши-я нескоро придёт в себя. Тэ Мин-ши, — она вдруг поворачивается к молчаливо наблюдающему за развернувшейся драмой Тэ Мину и молитвенно складывает ладони, — посиди с ней, пожалуйста, пока мы не вернёмся, а то мне страшновато оставлять её совсем без присмотра.  
      Тэ Мин на долю секунды застывает, думая, что ослышался, а затем едва не роняет из рук стакан с остатками пива.  
      — Н-но я тоже… В смысле, мне идти… — невнятно булькает он, в полной мере осознав, как именно чувствует себя сейчас Тхи Ян. Разница только в том, что уж ему-то точно помочь некому: Мин Хо решительно настроен проводить Тхи Ян, Ки Бом быстрее облысеет, чем пропустит это зрелище, Са Юн точно не бросит подругу, а Джон Хён никогда в жизни не отпустит свою девушку шататься в потёмках в одиночестве.   
      Ситуация патовая, хуже не придумаешь.  
      — Я потом вызову тебе такси, — говорит Джон Хён, когда пауза затягивается, — мы ненадолго.  
      — Девушке нельзя оставаться с парнем наедине, — выдавливает Тэ Мин, и Ки Бом так красноречиво закатывает глаза, что становится стыдно.  
      — Так вы наедине и не останетесь, тут ведь ещё и Онью-хён, — улыбается Мин Хо.  
      — Мертвецки пьяный, правда, так что не теряйся, дерзай, — ехидно хмыкает Ки Бом, за что тут же получает тычок под рёбра от Джон Хёна.  
      Са Юн, шикнув на них, опять умоляюще смотрит на Тэ Мина, который разве что не горит от смущения.  
      — Я не могу тебя заставлять, но, пожалуйста, останься с Ёль Ши-я. Вдруг ей станет плохо.  
      — Ага, подержишь ей волосы в случае чего, — слышится из прихожей издевательский смешок Ки Бома. — Ну или что-нибудь другое.  
      Тэ Мину кажется, что на него выливают ведро кипятка. Он в ужасе смотрит на покрасневшую Са Юн и где-то на периферии сознания слышит тихий шлепок, который разом затыкает ехидный фонтан под названием «Ким Ки Бом». Мысленно возблагодарив Джон Хёна — или Мин Хо, — он вздыхает, закрывает глаза, несколько секунд думает матом, затем опять смотрит на Са Юн, ещё раз беззвучно ругается и, наконец, выдавливает бледную улыбку.  
      — Хорошо, я останусь.  
      Са Юн расцветает.   
      — Спасибо большое, мы скоро вернёмся, чувствуй себя как дома, стол не трогай, я сама уберу, ещё раз спасибо! — частит она, пока остальные шумно выходят на лестничную клетку.   
      Тэ Мин всё это время стоит каменной статуей. Он чувствует, как немеют губы от попыток удержать улыбку, а вызванный алкоголем шум в голове постепенно превращается в боль. Нудную, ноющую, противную боль, от которой бесполезно пить таблетки. Омерзительное состояние.  
      Хлопок двери заставляет Тэ Мина вздрогнуть. Он несколько раз моргает, после чего со скрипом поворачивает голову к безмятежно спящему Джин Ки и проваливается в такую чёрную зависть, что хочется затопать ногами. Лучше бы он сейчас вместо лидера валялся в беспамятстве.  
      Вздохнув, Тэ Мин обводит взглядом комнату. Он не знает, куда себя деть, потому что за столом сидеть уже не хочется, диван оккупировал Джин Ки, а бродить по квартире неприкаянным привидением у него нет ни малейшего желания. Остаётся либо стоять на месте, либо…  
      — Са Юн-а! — слышится из спальни, и Тэ Мин вздрагивает повторно.   
      Прикусив губу, он опасливо косится на дверь. Са Юн попросила присмотреть за Ёль Ши на случай, если той станет плохо, поэтому нужно проверить — вдруг действительно стало. Иначе зачем он вообще согласился.  
      В спальне оказывается достаточно темно, поэтому Тэ Мин умудряется споткнуться о порог и зацепить бедром комод. Зашипев от боли, он мысленно проклинает свою отзывчивость, поворачивается к кровати и застывает на месте, натолкнувшись на испуганный взгляд. Ёль Ши сидит на кровати, прижав руку ко лбу. Больной она, к счастью, не выглядит, поэтому Тэ Мин незаметно переводит дух. Может, всё не так уж ужасно, как ему представляется.  
      — Ты в порядке?  
      — Да, — поспешно отвечает Ёль Ши, пытаясь беззаботно улыбнуться. На её лицо падает свет из окна, поэтому Тэ Мин может видеть, как уголки её губ нервно дёргаются.   
      Ей сейчас наверняка ничуть не лучше, чем ему. Вот так удивительное стечение обстоятельств может заставить двух взрослых людей чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.  
      — Хорошо, — кивает Тэ Мин. — Са Юн-ши и остальные ушли провожать Тхи Ян-ши. Меня попросили остаться с тобой на всякий случай.  
      Ёль Ши со стоном зажмуривается.  
      — Серьёзно? Ох, это лишнее, правда. Я, конечно, пьяна, но помирать пока не собираюсь. — Она снова открывает глаза, у Тэ Мина почему-то пересыхает во рту. — Извини, из-за меня тебе пришлось остаться.  
      — Ничего страшного, — вырывается раньше, чем он успевает подумать. — В смысле… никакого беспокойства. Это ведь всё равно ненадолго.  
      Ёль Ши опускает взгляд.  
      — Извини, — глухо повторяет она, и Тэ Мин едва удерживается, чтобы не цыкнуть. Замечательное начало, ничего не скажешь.  
      Сунув руки в карманы джинсов, он переступает с ноги на ногу. Язык и горло жжёт множество вопросов, однако он не уверен, что готов получить на некоторые из них ответы.   
      «Ты вспоминала обо мне хоть раз за эти годы?»  
      Покрывшись мурашками, Тэ Мин передёргивает плечами. Нет, не стоит, это слишком личное. Ёль Ши ведь может сказать совсем не то, что он хочет услышать.   
      Почти собравшись с духом, чтобы молча выйти из комнаты, Тэ Мин слышит тихий скрип матраса, и все мысли мгновенно вылетают из головы. Подняв взгляд, он видит, как Ёль Ши не сильно уверенно поднимается на ноги, и холодеет, поняв, чем именно это может закончиться. Он кидается вперёд как раз в тот момент, когда она оступается. Алкоголь сильно замедляет реакцию, так что поймать Ёль Ши красиво, как в дорамах, не получается. Он успевает перехватить её запястье, прежде чем они, запутавшись в ногах, запинаются и не сильно грациозно плюхаются в кровать. Ёль Ши шумно выдыхает, притормозив падение свободной рукой, а Тэ Мин с размаху упирается ладонью в край матраса.   
      На миг в комнате становится пронзительно тихо. Тэ Мин, зажмурившись, радуется, что ничего не отбил ни себе, ни Ёль Ши, однако когда он, отдышавшись, почти поздравляет себя с успехом, нос улавливает запахи соджу и крема.   
      Или, может, мыла?   
      Одеревенев на пару секунд, Тэ Мин практически слетает с кровати, потому что от окутавшего его аромата внутри что-то с оглушительным треском надламывается.  
      — Я всё-таки и вправду перепила, — невесело усмехается Ёль Ши и, подняв руку, проводит ладонью по шее.  
      Тэ Мин при виде этого напряжённо втягивает носом воздух. Нужно взять перерыв, пока он не наделал глупостей.  
      — Принести воды? — резковато интересуется он.  
      Ёль Ши поднимает на него взгляд и, подумав, кивает.  
      — Да, пожалуйста, если тебя не затруднит.  
      Тэ Мин сбегает из комнаты так, будто за ним гонятся демоны. На кухне он позволяет себе перевести дух и лишь после этого возвращается обратно. По спине всё ещё бегают мурашки, но теперь он хотя бы отчасти может их контролировать. Несусветное достижение, учитывая его состояние.  
      Ёль Ши принимает воду с благодарной улыбкой. Она почти залпом выпивает её, пока Тэ Мин старательно смотрит в сторону, отставляет стакан на тумбочку и, поёрзав немного, подвигается.  
      — Присаживайся, а то я себя немного неловко чувствую. — Она замолкает, полностью осознав, что именно предлагает, и уже тише добавляет: — Если хочешь, конечно.  
      Тэ Мин округляет глаза, ощутив острейший укол дежа-вю. Они ведь совершают ту же ошибку, что и несколько лет назад: оказываются наедине в тёмной комнате при наличии в крови большого количества алкоголя. Но колени подкашиваются раньше, чем он успевает возразить. Ухватившись за кованую спинку кровати, он со всей осторожностью опускается на покрывало, успев подумать, что у хёна специфический вкус относительно мебели.  
      Комната тут же погружается в тишину.  
      Они сидят в молчании несколько минут. Тэ Мин никак не может отделаться от окутавших его запахов, которые против воли утягивают его в воспоминания, а Ёль Ши, кажется, и вовсе срастается с матрасом. Им обоим неловко, но начинать говорить пока никто не торопится. Тэ Мину хочется уйти, он нервничает, но в то же время он никак не может сдвинуться с места. Он чувствует, что сейчас между ними должно произойти что-то важное. Что-то, что направит, наконец, их отношения хоть в какую-нибудь сторону.  
      Глухой стук заставляет Тэ Мина вздрогнуть. Он в изумлении поворачивает голову и едва не подпрыгивает, потому что Ёль Ши падает на его плечо. Распахнуть объятия он не успевает, поэтому боль от удара головой заставляет его зашипеть. В следующий миг с губ Ёль Ши срывается цветистое ругательство.   
      — Извини, я, кажется, уснула, — хрипит она, прижав ладонь к пострадавшему затылку, которым она, судя по недавнему звуку, приложилась о стену.   
      Тэ Мин впадает в ступор. Не то чтобы он удивлён, ведь работа стаффа подчас сложнее, чем бесконечные репетиции и концерты айдолов, но такого он всё равно не ожидает. В смысле, сейчас ведь отличная ситуация, чтобы душевно поговорить, разрешить некоторые вопросы…   
      Но, видимо, не для всех.  
      Ёль Ши, покачиваясь, пытается приподняться, чтобы вернуться в сидячее положение, но Тэ Мин со вздохом прижимает её голову обратно. Хуже всё равно не будет.  
      — Отдохни немного, — вздыхает он и чуть наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо.   
      Увиденное заставляет его закусить губу, чтобы сдержать смех: Ёль Ши сидит прибитым кроликом, круглыми глазами уставившись куда-то в подпространство — весь её вид выражает смятение. Они ведь совершенно одни в квартире, если не считать Джин Ки, и при этом всё равно ведут себя так, будто на них направлены тысячи объективов. Как глупо.  
      — Знаешь, — говорит Тэ Мин после небольшой паузы, — а я ведь всю голову сломал, пытаясь представить, как это будет.  
      Ёль Ши в недоумении поворачивается.  
      — В смысле?  
      — Ну… — Тэ Мин рассеянно взмахивает рукой. — Мы ведь ни разу за это время толком не поговорили, и я всё думал, что случится, когда нам это всё-таки удастся. — Он усмехается. — Забавно, что ты уснула именно в такой момент.  
      Дёрнувшись, Ёль Ши вдруг прижимает пальцы к губам, и Тэ Мин, увидев её трясущиеся плечи, на секунду пугается, что брякнул что-то не то, расстроил её до слёз. Однако затем на его лицо возвращается улыбка, потому что Ёль Ши смеётся. Расслабленно, тихо, будто с её души падает огромный камень. Это действует окрыляюще.  
      — Я тоже пыталась представить, как это будет, — немного успокоившись, произносит она. — И каждая моя фантазия оканчивалась позорным побегом.  
      Тэ Мин насмешливо вздёргивает бровь.  
      — Моим?  
      Ёль Ши снова хрюкает в ладонь.  
      — Ты что! Моим!   
      — Неужели я такой страшный? — хмыкает Тэ Мин.   
      Его интригует сложившаяся ситуация, ведь наружу потихоньку прорывается откровенность, однако Ёль Ши после этого вопроса почему-то замирает. Некоторое время она молчит, раздумывая над ответом, затем проводит рукой по волосам и вздыхает.  
      — Нет, ты не страшный, это мысли у меня страшные.  
      Тэ Мина настораживает её резко утративший цвета голос. Он чуть подвигается, чтобы иметь возможность видеть её лицо, но Ёль Ши, заметив это, прячется в волосах. Она явно нервничает, но чертовски не хочет это показывать. И Тэ Мина продирает насквозь нервной дрожью из-за моментально изменившейся атмосферы.   
      Кажется, вот оно…  
      — И насколько страшны твои мысли?  
      Ёль Ши закусывает губу. Она сомневается так долго, что Тэ Мин едва не теряет контроль над дыханием, а затем всё-таки нехотя выдавливает:  
      — Настолько, что одно твоё присутствие вгоняет меня в ступор.   
      — Почему? — не унимается Тэ Мин.   
      Ему мало такого ответа, он хочет понять, что чувствует к ней. Что она к нему чувствует, ведь дальше так продолжаться не может. Он же с ума сходит каждый раз, когда видит её!  
      Ёль Ши заходится дрожащим смехом. Она натягивает юбку на голые колени, и Тэ Мин, видя, как белеют костяшки её пальцев, сглатывает. Жест получается красноречивее любых слов — она в смятении.  
      — Я просто… Ну, понимаешь, память ведь не стереть, хотя иногда очень хочется. — Она мнёт ткань так остервенело, что Тэ Мину хочется накрыть её руки ладонями, успокоить. — В общем, когда я вижу тебя, я вспоминаю, что произошло между нами тогда.  
      — И? — настойчиво подгоняет Тэ Мин. Его коробит собственный резкий тон, но усмирить волнение он пока не может. Хочется верить, она это понимает.  
      Ёль Ши снова теребит подол юбки. Костяшки ходят ходуном под кожей, а грудь вздымается взволнованно и часто — Тэ Мина завораживает это зрелище. Хочется прикоснуться к Ёль Ши до зуда в ладонях, но приходится постоянно одёргивать себя. Настолько удачный момент может и не повториться, а Тэ Мин действительно хочет докопаться до истины. Какой бы она ни была.  
      Несколько мгновений проходят в напряжённом молчании. Ёль Ши собирается с силами и, когда у Тэ Мина почти кончается терпение, произносит:  
      — И я очень боюсь, что одна хочу повторения.  
      Тэ Мину кажется, что его кровь превращается в лаву — внутри проносится настоящий обжигающий ураган. Он вздрагивает всем телом, сжимает руки в кулаки, а затем, когда Ёль Ши в изумлении поднимает лицо, торопливо наклоняется. Однако выходит не очень красиво, потому что сначала они стукаются зубами. Охнув, Ёль Ши пытается отстраниться, но Тэ Мин не даёт этому произойти. Он обхватывает её лицо ладонями и с таким жаром прижимается к губам, что сам пугается. Ему страшно сгореть дотла в своих же эмоциях, ведь теперь он совершенно точно знает, что будет гореть не один.  
      Ёль Ши застывает, не реагируя ни на поцелуй, ни на попытки Тэ Мина придвинуться. Она будто превращается в струну, которая вот-вот лопнет от напряжения. Лишь когда Тэ Мин на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, она оторопело моргает и, кажется, наконец-то приходит в себя.  
      — Из-звини, — запинаясь, выдавливает она. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Этого больше не повторится.  
      Тэ Мину кажется, что он ослышался. Эти слова бьют по самому больному — по обнажившимся спустя годы чувствам, которые пока слишком беззащитны, и даже неживой голос Ёль Ши, звучащий слишком монотонно, механически, его не настораживает.   
      Поджав губы, Тэ Мин хмурится. Ему не нравится подобный переход, потому что буквально секунду назад он готов был поклясться, что Ёль Ши к нему неравнодушна. Однако сейчас она напоминает мраморную статую — застывшая, холодная, практически неживая. Его это ощутимо задевает за живое, особенно если учесть, что он первым потянулся к ней.  
      Резкий обидный ответ сворачивается на языке ядовитой змеёй, однако когда Тэ Мин открывает уже рот, чтобы озвучить его, перед глазами чередой цветных картинок проносятся воспоминания: всё та же каморка стаффа, расслабленная Ёль Ши в его объятиях, её тихий довольный смех и внезапно открывшаяся дверь…   
      Тэ Мин в шоке распахивает глаза и снова смотрит на окаменевшее лицо Ёль Ши. Та по-прежнему не шевелится, только губы кусает и молчит.  
      Как же он мог забыть, что их тогда застукали на горячем? И не кто-нибудь, а брат Ёль Ши. Ким Ёль Бом.  
      Тэ Мину кажется, что в душе разверзается огромная ревущая пропасть. Он порывисто придвигается, сгребает Ёль Ши в объятия и с таким жаром прижимает к себе, что куда-то в ключицы ударяется изумлённый выдох. По ладоням бьёт сотрясающая её тело крупная дрожь, и Тэ Мин вполголоса ругается на себя. Легкомысленность молодости помешала ему воспринять тот факт, что их связь произошла практически у всех на виду, поэтому Ёль Ши наверняка досталось от брата. Вот почему Ёль Бом не звал её больше на общие сборища, а потом и вовсе уволился. Боясь за карьеру сестры, он сохранил их секрет, но кто знает, что именно он наговорил ей без свидетелей.   
      А Тэ Мин оставил её переживать всё это в одиночестве. Он просто выкинул её из головы.  
      Зажмурившись, Тэ Мин прижимается губами к макушке Ёль Ши, гладит её по спине, прислушиваясь к постепенно стихающей дрожи, а затем, когда она успокаивается, снова поднимает её лицо. В её взгляде отражается всё — и боль, и застарелая печаль, однако всё это с лихвой перекрывает надежда, так что Тэ Мин почти физически ощущает, как она проникает в его душу.  
      — Ты не одна хочешь повторения, — низким от нахлынувших эмоций говорит он.  
      Только в этот раз он тоже будет нести за это ответственность.  
      Глаза Ёль Ши на секунду увлажняются. Тэ Мину кажется, что она сейчас заплачет, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого она тянется вперёд и мягко касается его губ своими — робко, неощутимо, неуверенно. Тэ Мина оглушает этот поцелуй. Он не похож на то, что она дарила ему тогда, в тесной комнатке стаффа, однако у него всё равно темнеет перед глазами. Желание обладать вспыхивает в нём пучком сухой травы, поэтому он, уже не отдавая себе отчёта, мягко укладывает Ёль Ши на кровать.  
      Время тонет в прикосновениях и срывающемся дыхании. Тэ Мин путается в прошлом и настоящем, не в силах отделить одно от другого. Он чувствует, как Ёль Ши зарывается пальцами в его волосы, скользит ногтями по коже, и пытается понять, что воспламеняется в нём сильнее. Её тело податливо выгибается навстречу поцелуям, которые с губ перемещаются на подбородок, а затем — на шею. Она вся похожа на текучий, просачивающийся сквозь пальцы песок, и Тэ Мин едва сдерживается, чтобы не зарычать, когда до ушей доносится тихий судорожный вдох. Ему кажется, что всё происходящее — сон, поэтому он почти боится проснуться в самый неподходящий момент.  
      Тэ Мин старается действовать осторожно, когда передвигается, чтобы скользнуть коленом между ног Ёль Ши. За прошедшие годы он значительно прибавил и в размерах, и в массе, так что риск навредить ей заставляет его сосредоточиться на самоконтроле, но дрожащие руки всё равно подгибаются, когда Ёль Ши сильнее сжимает волосы на его затылке. Тэ Мин, сбившись, с силой вдавливает её в кровать, однако градуса возбуждения это не сбавляет. Напротив, Ёль Ши с ещё больше отдачей прижимается, трётся о его тело ласковой кошкой, путая остатки сознания. Тэ Мин почти захлёбывается от возбуждения и желания немедленно приступить к делу. Он уже и не помнит, когда последний раз так быстро терял голову.  
      Губы Ёль Ши горячие и влажные, Тэ Мину это нравится. Пока ладонь неторопливо скользит по её телу — от шеи до туго натянутого бёдрами подола юбки, он никак не может оторваться от поцелуя. Его будоражит то, как Ёль Ши отзывается на любые его прикосновения — как языка, так и пальцев, как она мнёт в ладонях рукава его футболки, сдавленно стонет, когда он щекоткой проходится по участку кожи на животе, и жмурится. Её грудь при этом вздымается так взволнованно, что Тэ Мину стремительно становится тесно в одежде. Он никак не может насмотреться на неё, постепенно понимая, что именно такой реакции ему и не хватало во всех случившихся с ними за это время партнёршах. Они все, разумеется, получали не меньшее удовольствие от близости с ним, но только у Ёль Ши получается выражать это так, что он не хочет останавливаться.   
      Тэ Мин забирается ладонью под юбку и плавным движением оглаживает нежную кожу с внутренней стороны бедра. На Ёль Ши чулки, ажурный край подвязки щекочет кончики пальцев, и он, ёжась от приятных ощущений, не может сдержать улыбки. Забавно, что она предпочитает этот предмет одежды для повседневной носки, но это ещё больше распаляет интерес. Тэ Мину внезапно представляется, что Ёль Ши готовилась к каждой их встрече — тщательно подбирала как одежду, так и нижнее бельё. И хоть эта мысль отдаёт подростковыми влажными фантазиями, он не торопится с ней расставаться.   
      Ёль Ши прикусывает губу, когда Тэ Мин, скользнув рукой выше чулок, проводит пальцем по коже. Он чувствует, как она покрывается мурашками, и нарочно не торопится двигаться выше. Вместо этого он опускает голову, медленно проводит губами по шее и прикусывает зубами ворот блузки. К счастью, декольте рассчитано так, что возиться с пуговицами не приходится, поэтому он просто сдвигает мешающую ткань в сторону и прижимается долгим поцелуем к ложбинке. Его одурманивает и пьянит аромат кожи Ёль Ши, а когда он касается её языком, чуть солоноватый привкус пота заставляет его содрогнуться от удовольствия. Кровь с силой приливает к паху, из-за чего и без того болезненная эрекция становится практически невыносимой.  
      Глухо замычав, Тэ Мин вжимается членом в бедро Ёль Ши и одновременно с этим проталкивает руку глубже под юбку. Пальцы задевают ткань нижнего белья — уже влажную и горячую, — и по телу тут же проходит судорога от возбуждения. Кажется, ещё немного — и он точно сгорит. Или кончит. Или и то, и другое сразу.  
      Ёль Ши стонет, когда Тэ Мин проводит пальцем по промежности. Он мягко надавливает, ласкает, гладит, но не спешит сдвигать нижнее бельё в сторону. Ей это явно не нравится. Ёль Ши ёрзает под ним, подстраиваясь под движение руки, но Тэ Ми постоянно сбивает ритм, заставляя её всё чаще облизывать пересыхающие губы. Тэ Мин смотрит, как она жмурится, как приоткрывает рот, и думает, что она неприлично привлекательна в этот момент. Он старается не думать, сколько мужчин могли видеть её такой до этого вечера, но лёгкая ревность всё равно оставляет лёгкий укол в сердце.   
      Тэ Мин мотает головой, чтобы избавиться от лишних назойливых мыслей, и замирает, почувствовав скольжение ладоней на спине. Сосредоточившись на своих действиях, он не замечает, как Ёль Ши неспешно задирает его футболку. Лишь когда она останавливается, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, он приходит в себя и, перехватив её взгляд, без раздумий послушно вытягивает руки. Футболка влажная, кожа под ней сплошь покрыта испариной, так что избавление от липнущей к лопаткам ткани вызывает полный наслаждения выдох.   
      Решив, что не только на нём одежда смотрится лишней, Тэ Мин легко стягивает с Ёль Ши блузку, затем — юбку и, наконец, трусы. Задержав взгляд на лифчике, он некоторое время раздумывает, но вид Ёль Ши — раскрасневшейся, с выбившимися из хвостика волосами, одетой только в лифчик и чулки — заставляет его убрать руки. Она как ожившая эротическая картинка, от которой горло стягивает спазмом.   
      Тэ Мин прокашливается, испытывая почти нестерпимое желание сказать, как она красива, но язык, к счастью, вовремя немеет. Сейчас слова — любые слова — будут лишними, он не простит себе, если снова заставит её нервничать.  
      Заметив направленный на неё жадный взгляд, Ёль Ши смущается. Она сдвигает бёдра, стискивает пальцами покрывало и пытается отвернуться, но Тэ Мин не даёт этому случиться: перехватив пальцами подбородок Ёль Ши, он вынуждает её смотреть на него. В её глазах паника и застенчивость, а у Тэ Мина из-за этого едва пар из ушей не валит. Ёль Ши старше него, но он почему-то чувствует себя куда взрослее и опытнее, и от осознания этого внутри просыпается что-то совсем дикое, почти первобытное.  
      Вдоволь насладившись взглядом Ёль Ши, Тэ Мин наклоняется. Приникнув к её губам, он раздвигает их языком и, пока она отвлекается на поцелуй, накрывает ладонью лобок. На ощупь она горячая и влажная, и когда он мягким движением обводит клитор, Ёль Ши шумно втягивает носом воздух. Судорожно сглотнув, она впивается в запястье Тэ Мина, чтобы направить движение руки, но он, улыбнувшись, сильнее наваливается на неё, мешая свободно шевелиться, и не спеша проталкивает палец внутрь.   
      Тэ Мин нарочно двигается слишком медленно. Он не торопится, растягивает удовольствие, доводя Ёль Ши до исступления, поэтому когда она сильнее впивается в его запястье ногтями, он морщится, но всё равно не ускоряется. Ему нужно заполнить оставшуюся после прошлого раза брешь, когда он был слишком требовательным, нетерпеливым, жадным до своего наслаждения. И взгляд Ёль Ши — умоляющий, горячий, не менее жадный, чем у него тогда — становится лучшим доказательством, что он всё делает правильно.  
      Когда дыхание Ёль Ши становится чаще и глубже, Тэ Мин сдвигает лифчик выше, чтобы добраться до груди. Он касается языком одного соска, одновременно с этим сжав пальцами другой, и Ёль Ши, замычав, резче двигает бёдрами навстречу его руке. Она пытается нагнать наслаждение, вскрикивает, когда Тэ Мин прикусывает сосок, и, кажется, совсем теряет связь с реальностью. Теперь её тело не песок, а жидкий металл — горячий, оставляющий незаживающие ожоги, но Тэ Мина это не пугает. Он смотрит, как она запрокидывает голову, хрипло шепчет что-то искусанными припухшими губами, и ловит себя на том, что уже хочет повторения. Когда сегодняшняя ночь закончится, когда они, попрощавшись, разойдутся по домам, он будет думать об этом, прокручивать в голове каждое мгновение и до боли желать ещё раз совершить ошибку, о которой он опять не пожалеет.  
      Оргазм накрывает Ёль Ши, когда Тэ Мин, налюбовавшись жалобным выражением её лица, сильнее надавливает на клитор. Выгнувшись, она зажмуривается и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, в то время как мышцы внутри неё конвульсивно сжимают его палец. Это длится пару-тройку секунд — не больше, затем её влажные от пота ладони соскальзывают с запястья Тэ Мина, а сама она в бессилии откидывается на подушки. Тэ Мин видит, как по её виску соскальзывает капля пота, и, не удержавшись, наклоняется, чтобы поймать её губами. Сердце глухим молотом бьёт в грудную клетку от прокатившейся по телу истомы, а член так оттягивает ширинку, что на боль уже невозможно не обращать внимания.   
      Решив, что дальше тянуть некуда, Тэ Мин торопливо целует Ёль Ши в губы и поднимается с кровати, чтобы снять, наконец, джинсы. Однако стоит ему коснуться нагревшейся пряжки, его внезапно останавливают немного подрагивающие, но удивительно твёрдые пальцы. Ёль Ши смело отводит его руки, садится и сама берётся за ремень. Несколько мгновений она сосредоточенно возится с механизмом, а затем неловким движением стягивает джинсы вместе с трусами. Тэ Мин покрывается мурашками, только сейчас ощутив, что в комнате, оказывается, довольно прохладно. Он ёжится, поводит плечами, чтобы сбросить озноб, и тут же застывает, когда Ёль Ши вдруг обхватывает его член ладонью. Придвинувшись к краю кровати, она наклоняется и тянет его в рот, из-за чего у Тэ Мина уже в который раз за вечер темнеет перед глазами. Он боится, что кончит раньше, чем она успеет начать, однако когда головку накрывают мягкие губы, из горла вырывается вовсе не протест, а низкий стон.  
      У Ёль Ши явно не очень большой опыт в подобных делах — это чувствуется по неуверенным движениям и попыткам успеть всё и сразу. Однако усердие, с которым она продолжает ласкать член языком и руками, заставляет Тэ Мина сходить с ума. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Ёль Ши, с трудом удерживаясь от желания толкнуться глубже в её рот, кусает губы и почти теряет над собой контроль. Каким-то чудом накатывающее волнами наслаждение пока далеко от оргазма, но вовсе не потому, что у Ёль Ши плохо получается. Напротив, она быстро схватывает, как именно нужно двигаться, и Тэ Мин думает, что с этим пора завязывать, иначе он точно финиширует, не добравшись до главного.  
      Спустив руки с головы Ёль Ши на плечи, Тэ Мин мягко надавливает, и она сразу останавливается. Подняв всё ещё горящий взгляд, она вызывающе медленно проводит языком по губам. Тэ Мину кажется, что его бьёт током. Он моментально забывает, что не надо торопиться, что следует помнить про разницу в весе, что он вообще-то больше не пускающий слюни юнец, и практически набрасывается на Ёль Ши. Он вжимает её в кровать, уже ни о чём не заботясь, жадно впивается в её рот и торопливо, будто вернувшись на несколько лет назад, ныряет рукой между их телами. Его трясёт и колотит от желания, так что когда член оказывается в ладони, он шипит сквозь зубы от скрутившего низ живота спазма.  
      Ёль Ши шире разводит ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее. Она обхватывает его плечи, тянется вперёд и, пользуясь тем, что Тэ Мин пытается совладать с накрывшими его эмоциями, втягивает мочку его уха в рот. На миг время останавливается, прилипнув к их телам тяжёлой испариной, затем Тэ Мин чувствует укус и внутри с оглушительным хлопком взрывается целая пачка динамита. Остатки сознания испаряются быстрее, чем он успевает моргнуть, поэтому когда головка прижимается к влажным складкам, а свободная рука нашаривает кованую спинку кровати, он с протяжным рыком толкается вперёд.   
      Мир вспыхивает сотней, нет, тысячей цветов под зажмуренными веками, а кровь превращается уже даже не в лаву, а в живой огонь. Тэ Мин, не сдержавшись, охает от обрушившихся на него ощущений. Он не может двигаться несколько долгих секунд, в течение которых шум в голове только нарастает, а затем его будто снимают с паузы. Он проникает в Ёль Ши до упора, замирает на пару мгновений и, наконец, срывается в пропасть.  
      Кровать скрипит от каждого движения, спинка с грохотом бьётся о стену, но Тэ Мину это не мешает. Он до боли стискивает пальцами вырезанную из явно крепкого железа завитушку и резко, с силой толкается вперёд под отрывистые жалобные стоны Ёль Ши. Ему кажется, что воздух в комнате резко становится раскалённым, из-за чего по лицу, между лопаток и по напряжённым рукам струится пот. Но это едва ли может его остановить. Он захлёбывается старыми-новыми ощущениями, которые дарит ему Ёль Ши, и в этот раз — он точно знает — она получает от него не меньше.  
      Тэ Мин не слышит, когда Ёль Ши снова достигает оргазма. Он понимает это только по тому, что член вдруг резко сжимают мышцы влагалища. Подняв голову, он ловит наполненный удовольствием взгляд, на долгую секунду проваливается в расширившиеся зрачки и, двинувшись ещё раз, кончает сам. Наслаждение бьёт по затылку с невиданной силой, а с губ против воли срывается такой громкий стон, что становится почти стыдно.   
      Ёль Ши обхватывает мокрое лицо Тэ Мина, притягивает его к себе и целует — нежно, почти с любовью. Он позволяет себе раствориться в этих чувствах, наслаждаясь отголосками сотрясающего тело оргазма, а затем откатывается в сторону. Дыхание сбивается, сердце практически проламывает рёбра, но Тэ Мин всё равно счастлив, как мальчишка. Его переполняют смешанные эмоции, среди которых смутно угадывается опасение, что Джон Хён прибьёт его за непотребства на их общей с Са Юн кровати. Но сейчас всё это кажется слишком далёким и второстепенным. Да и недостойным внимания, если быть совсем уж честным.  
      Тэ Мин теряет счёт времени, пока они с Ёль Ши неподвижно лежат в тишине. Он прислушивается к её дыханию, считает удары пульса в ушах и думает, что случившееся превзошло все ожидания. Он рассчитывал испытать тёплую ностальгию с привкусом лёгкого разочарования, ведь надежды редко оправдываются на сто процентов, а получил сногсшибательную близость, от которой до сих пор сводит ступни. После подобного действительно тянет закурить.  
      — Нужно собираться, — говорит вдруг Ёль Ши, и Тэ Мин вздрагивает, слишком резко вернувшись с небес на землю.  
      Вообще-то она права, потому что Джон Хён и Са Юн наверняка уже проводили всю компанию и теперь направляются домой, однако её будничный безразличный тон всё равно отзывается внутри прохладой. Не этого он ждал после настолько восхитительного секса.  
      Нахмурившись, Тэ Мин пытается заглянуть в лицо Ёль Ши, но та успевает сесть и, повернувшись к нему спиной, взяться за одежду. Он наблюдает за ней несколько секунд в ожидании, что она либо посмотрит на него, либо всё-таки заговорит, однако когда она молча застёгивает лифчик, он понимает, что это бесполезно.   
      Вздохнув, Тэ Мин подхватывает с пола джинсы. Натянув их, он опять бросает взгляд на Ёль Ши — она как раз возится с юбкой, пытаясь застегнуть её одной рукой. Сперва он думает, что она справится, но когда пальцы в третий или четвёртый раз соскальзывают с пуговицы, он берётся за дело сам. Присев на кровать, он отводит её руку и на миг останавливается. Этот простой, казалось бы, жест отзывается в паху тянущей истомой, ведь несколькими минутами ранее Ёль Ши делала то же самое. Только она раздевала его, а он вот, напротив, помогает ей одеться.  
      Закончив, Тэ Мин замирает в нерешительности. Он смотрит на спину Ёль Ши, ждёт, что она повернётся, обнимет его — сделает хоть что-нибудь, чтобы дать ему понять, как именно следует себя вести. Однако она не шевелится и даже, кажется, не дышит. Лишь когда Тэ Мин, стушевавшись, снова сдвигается к краю кровати, она выпаливает так резко, что он едва не валится на пол:   
      — Это было потрясающе! — Осёкшись, она ещё сильнее напрягается. — В смысле, я ни о чём не жалею и всё такое, но давай пока не будем говорить об этом.  
      Тэ Мин каменеет от её дрожащего голоса.  
      — Почему?  
      Ёль Ши поворачивает голову так, чтобы он мог видеть её профиль, и почти незаметно улыбается. Вернее, пытается улыбнуться.  
      — Потому что умом я понимаю, что ты мне по-прежнему ничего не должен, но всё равно жду от тебя совсем других слов. Не хочу разочаровываться после всего… этого. Извини.  
      Тэ Мин в шоке отводит взгляд. Не сказать, что она не права, ведь предложить он ей действительно ничего не может — карьера айдола не терпит вмешательства личной жизни, но внутри всё равно становится гадко. Получается, будто он снова использовал её и бросил на съедение сомнениям.  
      Джон Хёна и Са Юн они дожидаются в молчании. Услышав шуршание ключа в замочной скважине, Тэ Мин поднимается на ноги первым. Ёль Ши, старательно изображая присутствие духа, идёт в прихожую следом.  
      Некоторое время они шутят, обмениваясь натянутыми улыбками, Са Юн в красках рассказывает, как Тхи Ян шарахалась от попыток Мин Хо ухаживать, а затем Джон Хён вызывает два такси, которые развозят их в разные стороны, и вечер наконец-то подходит к концу. Кажется, они даже не прощаются друг с другом перед расставанием.  
      Тэ Мин заходит в квартиру и с наслаждением потягивается. Родная обстановка действует на него расслабляюще и усыпляюще одновременно, поэтому он, едва скинув обувь, зевает и вяло бредёт в комнату с мыслью, что душ лучше принять утром, иначе он уснёт прямо в кабинке. Кулем рухнув в кровать, он вдыхает полной грудью привычный запах лаванды и вдруг хмурится, поняв, что теперь ему до смешного сильно не хватает другого аромата — того самого то ли мыла, то ли крема, которым пользуется Ёль Ши.  
      Перевернувшись на спину, Тэ Мин впивается взглядом в потолок. Некоторое время он размышляет над сложившейся ситуацией, а затем хмыкает. Его губы трогает неуверенная улыбка, ведь понятия не имеет, как следует вести себя дальше, что говорить и какие темы затрагивать. Однако одно он знает точно — опять терять Ёль Ши из виду ему теперь точно не хочется. Он не может предложить ей отношения, любовь, семью и прочее, потому что его занятость больше похожа на бездонное болото. Однако никто ведь не может запретить им просто общаться. Дружба, конечно, не самая лучшая альтернатива тем чувствам, которые кипят между ними, особенно если учесть, что Тэ Мину как никогда сильно хочется повторения, но начинать всегда нужно с малого, а там, как знать, вдруг всё повернётся иначе.


End file.
